


Things I'd like to say to you

by EchoingInfinite



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: Several chapters consisting of 1 sentence drabbles featuring Viktor/Strix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I've been playing a lot of Paladins lately, Strix is my main and these drabbles happened. I decided I quite like these two happy and together.

1: Comfort  
As Commander of the Sentinels, Viktor also takes up the mantle of protector, developing a habit of keeping his own problems to himself, but the moments Strix allows him a respite from that were appreciated.

2: Title  
That damned ninja actually had the gall to ask him, "does he call you sir in bed too?" and Viktor could have riddled him with bullets right then and there.

3: Dependable  
Strix is quick and efficient when dealing with any enemy snipers or airbourne enemies which impede Viktor's path and Viktor wouldn't have anyone else watch his back.

4: Title 2  
He hates that he likes the thought of Strix calling him "Sir" while lying beneath him and so, he promptly empties almost an entire round of bullets into the next enemy that shows himself.

5: Title 3  
He sometimes entertains the thought of approaching Strix about it, but he immediately backs down, not wanting to push Strix out of his comfort zone because of this newfound kink of his.

6: Boundary  
Viktor woke one morning with his arm slung over Strix's chest and the other man's back pressed against his front, and though he was worried he overstepped his boundaries at first, Strix didn't seem uncomfortable.

7: Jokes  
"I'm a real night owl" was such a silly pun, but Viktor couldn't resist chuckling a little.

8: Subtle  
Viktor thought he was being subtle, but when Tyra, with a knowing smile, pokes his arm and says, "You and Strix have been spending a lot of time together, hmm?", he could end himself right there and then.

9: Glance  
Strix glances in his direction and Viktor can feel his stomach clench, but in a way that's not unpleasant. 

10: Reserved  
Strix is very reserved, but when no one else is around, it's with deft and calloused hands, he draws Viktor towards him and presses a soft kiss against Viktor's lips, smiling lightly when Viktor wraps an arm around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thanks for reading :)

11: Gossip  
Viktor is so ridiculously unsubtle when it comes to his affections, even Buck of all people notices and he feels the need to give Buck a stern warning before gossip regarding his relationship spreads to every corner of the Magistrate.

12: Ire  
Strix preferred being unnoticed, with no one's attention on him, but he knew that if word about him and Viktor got out, it would ignite the ire of his comrades and likely compromise Viktor's post, something Strix wouldn't allow even at the cost of losing what they had.

13: Secret  
Viktor is determined to keep their relationship under wraps, knowing the whole prospect of, "Commander sleeping with a subordinate" wouldn't have a positive effect for anything or anyone.

14: Doubt  
Strix knows there are people out there, all willing to give anything to Viktor to be his chosen one, but the man chose him and he seems happy, despite Strix's reserved nature and traits which others wouldn't have patience for.

15: Quip  
"Owls are meant to be wise, right?" Buck had responded, "Well, I think Strix is actually pretty dumb if he doesn't notice he's got you whipped."

16: Attachment  
After the past few months, Strix finds he has grown accustomed to sharing a bed with Viktor and it's a realisation he curses himself for.

17: War  
With war such a constant in their lives, it's impossible to know exactly how long they have left together but Viktor has come to enjoy sharing simple details and intimacies with someone.

18: Live  
There was a time Strix didn't need anybody to lean on or someone to lean on him, content with playing his part in fighting to end the war, but something changed in him and now, he wants to live.

19: Home  
True, he doesn't know how long they have left, but when he has someone dear to return to, Viktor swears he will survive every battle, until this war is over, and he only hopes Strix feels the same.

20: Accord  
Strix does feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from Wonderwall by Oasis. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
